Stephanie McMahon
Stephanie McMahon was a client for F-Tech in 2013. She was under the supervision of Alisha Snorn. Background Apperance/Bio Name: Stephanie McMahon Aliaes: Billion Dollar Princess, Billion Pound Princess (Post F-Tech) Pre-Weight: 135 pounds Pre-Measurements: 40-27-36 Year with F-Tech Stephanie was assigned to Alisha Snorn, who quickly set about Stephanie's treatment. As per usual F-Tech fattening procedures she was first started on a diet of fattening foods and exercise was limited to walking. Stephanie showed some resistance, Alisha was a proponent of mechanical feeding and almost immediately had Stephanie being fed through a feeding machine. Within one month Stephanie's weight had shot from 135 pounds to 187 pounds, and had a fairly large appetite due to all the stomach stretching the force feeding had caused. All the pounds had not gone to any one place, her breasts were larger and rounder, and a fair bit heavier. A once toned stomach was now a potbelly pooching out, her ass once firm jiggled as she walked now and some cellulite could be seen on it, her hips were getting wider and her arms thicker with no muscle tone visible. Alisha proved to be all business unlike Stacie Greene, she took pictures only at weigh-ins, meaning Stephanie continued to eat and gain weight throughout the second month, thanks to Alisha's unmerciful efforts Stephanie weighed in at 256 pounds, by now though the weight was very obvious where it was going. Stephanie's breasts were beginning to droop down from the added weight, and she had a definite potbelly with a separation forming near her belly button and a roll on her sides. Stephanie's hips were beginning to become a problem now at her size, and she found her once toned thighs rubbed together, the dimples of the cellulite on her thighs grazed against each other and she had thick cankles. Another two months passed and found Stephanie at the end of her first phase, at 332 pounds, easily becoming one of the fattest people she had ever seen, her breasts were drooping down and rested on her bulging belly, and her hips had seemed to explode out from under her, dimples of cellulite covered it and her thighs. Stephanie's ass shot out behind her jiggling with her breathing, her legs were thick with a roll forming where the backs of her knees were. Stephanie had fallen in love, force ably, with all the fattening treats by then and often found herself snacking when she wasn't paying attention. Phase 2 found Stephanie still gaining but now was undergoing more of the regular treatments of F-Tech. Once a week Alisha would give Stephanie a massage with oils that would help her gain as well as easing whatever tension she had in her flab covered back. As well as restoring her tan as she continued to gain. After the four months of phase 2, Stephanie was bizarrely fat, her weight sitting at 476 pounds, a huge round belly and drooping hanging breasts on either side of her belly her as they rolled off to either side of the round dome of fat. Along the center of the belly near the belly button, was a separation of belly fat the lower part of the fat was an apron of hanging fat over her crotch. Stephanie's huge hips pushed her belly up a bit some rolls near where it met with her waist. More rolls on the backs of her cellulite riddled thighs and a roll on the backs of her knees. Stephanie's thighs touched all the way to her knees and fat on her arm hung down. Phase 3, the final phase, lasted another four months and involve Stephanie's eventual acceptance of her size. By the end of the whole experience she hated Alisha because of her attitude and treatment of her, but her very fat body had literally and figuratively grown on her. Stephanie seemed to feel that she had earned the body and enjoyed flaunting it, even at her over quarter ton size at 574 pounds. Her face was bloated and full looking with an extra chin and a third on the way, her neck buried in a ring of fat. Each of her arms were thick fat hanging past her elbows, her chest was truly enormous each breast hanging low only to be caught by her large belly, pressing the rolls on it together, the hill like structure of her belly made each breast roll to either side. The large belly had a thick roll along its center burying her belly button and wrapping around to form a roll on her lower back and another one above and below on her flanks. Stephanie's immense hips pressed into her belly forming three fairly small rolls on where her waist was, if not for her hanging belly, obscuring half of her thick thighs and crotch. Cellulite covered every inch of her thighs and hips while her ass jutted out behind her like a shelf, with a deep center fleshy valley separating her cheeks. After F-Tech Trivia *Stephanie McMahon was housed in F-Tech's Berlin facility. Category:F-Tech Clients